Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{x}{6} + \dfrac{x}{8}$
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $6$ and $8$ $\lcm(6, 8) = 24$ $ q = \dfrac{4}{4} \cdot \dfrac{x}{6} + \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{x}{8} $ $q = \dfrac{4x}{24} + \dfrac{3x}{24}$ $q = \dfrac{4x +3x}{24}$ $q = \dfrac{7x}{24}$